


Safe and Sound

by Blazelaczny



Series: Different Type of Love [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazelaczny/pseuds/Blazelaczny
Summary: What if someone got to Tony before SHIELD did in Iron Man 2? How would he change everything? Especially when he looks like he could be Bucky Barnes's twin? Lucas was the son of a Senator but he disappeared when he was sixteen only to come back years later as Tony Stark's new assistant before SHIELD could get their claws into him.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Tony's history is going to change. I'm going to base him off of the version of Tony that I roleplay on Tumblr. Lucas is also my original character that I roleplay on Tumblr. TJ's history also is going to change based off my own TJ. And maybe Bucky's I'm not sure yet! I realize that Iron Man 2 was in Malibu but for the purpose of this fanfic it'll start in New York.

Lucas gave the women across from him his most charming smile, trying to charm her as much as possible so he could get this job before the red head that was waiting out in the waiting room for her interview. He knew who she was right away, Natasha Romanova, the Black Window. He was impressed with how SHIELD brought her in but that didn't mean he would step back and let them sink their claws into Anthony Stark even if he respected the lady. She was badass but the women across from him was a force not to be messed with. Pepper Potts was a one women recking crew and Lucas would admit that he was in awe at her while speaking to her. He slipped into his cover easily and let some of that awe show even though he never showed his emotions so freely. 

He shifted slightly as he felt warmth go through him the longer Miss. Potts talked about Dr. Stark. He could tell she was very fond of him and cared for him deeply. His mind flashed back to warm blue eyes and dirty blonde hair before he pushed the thoughts away because he couldn't think about _him_ right now. He was dead and there was nothing Lucas could do to bring him back. Besides he grieved already for him. 

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Jameson. I have a few more interviews before making I'll be calling anyone." Miss. Potts spoke and Lucas smiled brightly at her, even if it felt awkward on his face. He stood and shook her hand, biting back the urge to mess with her emotions. "Thank you for having me, Miss. Potts." He kept his voice warm and light as they walked to the door and out of the room. As he passed Romanova he sent her a smirk, practically tasting her surprise and then suspicion. It made him smug because he knew he wasn't easy to figure out and knew who he looked like. 

He tugged off his tie as soon as he got into the elevator and undid a few buttons of his dress shirt. He hated dressing up it reminded him of his childhood and his father. He shook off his thoughts and had just a split second to react as someone moved into the elevator as he was leaving it. His hands shot out, one reaching for the coffee that would spill over both of them and the other reaching for the male's waist to steady him. Some of the burning hot coffee fell onto his hand and he didn't even flinch at the sting. 

When he looked up to see who he stopped from falling his blue eyes met a pair of amber eyes. He felt a tug in his chest and he realized what he was feeling wasn't coming from him. He quickly took in the rest of the man's face and a zap went through him. He was looking at Anthony Stark and touching him. He quickly but gently steadied him before stepping away, whipping the back of his hand off on his pants and stuffing it into his pocket so he couldn't see how fast the red marks faded. 

"I apologize, Dr. Stark. I wasn't paying attention." He could feel the sharp sting of surprise coming from the male. He knew why, most people didn't address the man by his proper title. He had a few PHDs and earned the right to be called Doctor. He shifted so his foot was in the way of the elevator, not wanting to make the man late for whatever meeting he had. 

A bitter taste filled his mouth and he glanced at Stark again to see why. The man looked like he seen a ghost and wasn't that interesting. "That's quite alright.." Stark paused and Lucas realized it was because he didn't know his name. 

"Lucas, Lucas Jameson." He introduced himself quickly, trying not to show how uncomfortable he was with the male looking at him like he was. He was used to the looks, at least his best friend TJ had an excuse for why he looked like a fallen war hero seeing as he was related to the man but Lucas had no excuse that he was willing to give. 

He held out his hand for the male to shake and ignored how Stark was shaking as he shook his hand. He cursed because he figured now the male wouldn't want him around if this was how he acted. He also noticed how the genius kept looking at his left arm like it wasn't supposed to be there. He ignored that to because who knows what was going on in the billionaire's head. 

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Stark but I really must go." He gave him a smile in apology and gently removed his hand from the male's, feeling anxiety starting to creep up on him. It wasn't his own and he had to wonder how Stark could even leave his house when he was feeling like that. 

He let out a shaky breath as he left and moved to the SUV he owned. It was just a Blazer but he loved it and made it his. And his A.I. Grace ran it. He pulled out his phone as he calmed himself down, feeling a headache coming on as every emotion in a five mile radius was hitting him like a brick. He hated his powers and he wished he wasn't born with it. He sent a text out to TJ asking him what he wanted for dinner and in less than a minute he got a one word reply: _pizza_. 

He shook his head fondly before making his way towards Brooklyn and their favorite pizza place. It's been around since the forties and it was a family owned business that knew him by name and face. The owner actually knew Bucky Barnes and thought he was him when he first saw him. He cleared that up real quick and he's been a regular there ever since. 

"Hey, Lucas. The usual?" The owner, a man called Micheal, asked as he spotted Lucas walking in and Lucas gave him a rare, real smile as he walked towards the counter. "Yeah you know how they are. They'll eat only pizza for every meal if I let them." He replied easily, getting lost in the male's happiness. He guessed his ability wasn't all bad but most days it was harder then others to feel the postive emotions instead of the negitive ones. 

"You spoil them to much." Micheal pointed out a laughed at Lucas's unworried hum in response. The man knew not to push the empath into speaking if he didn't want to having seen him grow up to become the man he is today. 

Lucas checked his phone to see how his club was doing and to check in with his employees from a different job he did. It was tiring running two things at once but he knew he had to do it or else everything would be destroyed. HYDRA was still a huge problem and he was planning to get to them before they got to him, TJ and Alice. 

Alice was a result of one of the times TJ slept with a female and her mom tried to blackmail TJ for money for drugs and alcohol so he helped his friend get sole custody of his daughter and they've been living with him ever since. Alice was now a bright and happy six year old that was way to smart for her age but they made him happy and he wouldn't trade them for the world. The way he met TJ Hammond wasn't a happy memory seeing as the male walked into the strip club he was working at at the time so filled with hurt and pain that it made Lucas's head spin. They fucked and TJ continued to hang around and slowly got better and in return Lucas started dealing with his own shit and got better with him. 

There were still some days where they just needed to stop thinking about anything but feeling each other's bodies but those were few and far between. They had a more brotherly bond then a sexual one now. He couldn't think of a life without those two in his life, he was sure in some other universe where TJ and Alice Hammond didn't exist that Lucas was probably miserable and he felt sorry for that Lucas. Before TJ came into his life he was miserable and hated his life. Hell he tried to end it a few times. He had scars from his wrists to his inner elbows from on attempt. 

His best friend, Alex, found him and rushed him to the hospital to save his stupid life. Alex was taken from him by HYDRA when he was twenty, leaving Lucas alone until TJ came along. "Here's your order, Lucas." Michael snapped him out of his head and Lucas threw a fifty on the counter before high tailing it out of there before Michael could make him take his change back. "See ya later, Michael!" He called over his shoulder, ignoring the sound of protests behind him. He got into the SUV and drove the few blocks to the apartment building he and TJ lived in or well owned now. 

He bought the place from the last owner since he didn't give a shit about the people that lived in the building. He fixed it up and didn't worry about if the others didn't pay there rent on time or at all some months. The families that lived in the apartment were pour and barley able to put food on the table so he didn't worry about them paying him rent. TJ called him a softy for it but he was in their shoes at one point after he ran away from his father when he was sixteen after finding out he worked for HYDRA and after he tried to kill him but cutting his throat open. He barley survived and had a scar on his neck to prove it. 

He shook himself out of his thoughts as he parked his car and grabbed the pizza from the front seat. He made his way into his apartment after locking the car and walked up the steps, grinning as he felt the contentment and happiness coming from both TJ and Alice. The door to the apartment opened up automatically once Grace saw it was him. "Uncle Cas!!" Alice squealed before running into his legs and he laughed brightly, bending down carefully to swing her up onto his free hip, her little hands reaching up to steady the pizza box. 

The nickname sent warmth through him seeing as it was someone only TJ and Alice called him. It was better then calling him Luke, he hated that nickname with a passion. It was something his father used to call him and he refused to let anyone else call him it. He smiled at TJ and accepted the kiss to his cheek as the former first son took the pizzas from his hand and moved it to the kitchen. He moved and put Alice at the table, sitting next to her as she went on and on her day at school and he listened to her with his full attention, only looking away when TJ set the plates of pizza down in front of them. 

The male also set a glass of whiskey at Lucas's elbow, knowing it helped him with his abilities. Alcohol was one of the things that dulled his powers, no other thing he had tried really worked. All three of them sat at the table and told each other about their days, he told them about how his interview went with Miss. Potts and how the club was going strong still. TJ owned the club with him and was happy to hear that. In return he got to hear about Alice's school day and how TJ finished the song he was working on and wanted to play it for them after dinner. All in all it was a good way to end the day, actually it was his favorite way to end the day. 


End file.
